


Green Tea with Honey

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Gift Work, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 02:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rantaro has always wondered who this mysterious woman was that came in everyday. Today, he finally asked for her name...[ oc insert. gift fic for rii_se ]





	Green Tea with Honey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rii_se](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rii_se/gifts).



> i'm sleepy. don't hate me.

Rantaro Amami wasn’t too certain who this woman was, but she was here every morning at the same for the past three weeks. He worked at a coffee shop right on the corner of a busy little street, a perfect place if they wanted to get business. Yes, they were busy most days, but sunday's were the most quiet. That’s when this woman usually sat down and pulled out her computer or notebooks. Rantaro hasn’t really found anyone “attractive” in a long time, but this woman? Gosh, she was perfect. Her purple hair that was neatly tied into a side ponytail that slowly faded into a lighter purple really did suit her well. Her greyish eyes sparkled whenever she bought tea, he assumed that must be her favourite. He’s memorized the order by now, a green tea with a bit of honey. This was a coffee shop, people usually ordered coffee on an early monday morning, but not her. She seemed to be alright energy wise without the loads and loads of caffeine 

Today was an early Sunday morning and there she was, the woman he found quite adorable. She wandered in, looking around for a seat. She found one and rested her bag on the chair, pulling out her laptop and placing it on the table. It seems that she trusted the people and area well enough for people to leave it alone and not steal it. Rantaro fixed the apron he wore and adjusted his nametag, straightening his back and walking up to the register. 

“Good morning! What may I get for you today, miss?” He asked.  
“Oh! I thought you’d memorize it by now…” She giggled, “Since you’re always taking my order.”  
“Well, I have but it’s always good to ask in case you want something else.” Rantaro rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous chuckle escaping his lips.   
“The usual, a green tea with honey, please.” She smiled at him kindly. Rantaro nodded and began to assemble the simple drink. Getting lost in thought as he waited, he twirled a piece of green hair around his finger, humming a bit, unaware that the female’s eyes were on him. He had that damn catchy song that’s constantly on the radio stuck in his head again, it was annoying. Yet so good. 

No one else walked into the shop today, and Rantaro thought of it as sort of an “opportunity” of sorts. He brought the hot tea over to her and smiled softly, placing it on the counter.  
“Be very careful, don’t burn yourself.” He warned her.  
“I’ll be alright.” She reassured him.  
“Hmm, may I ask for your name?” Rantaro asked before she could turn away.  
“Eh? My name’s Miika Fujiko.” She told him, not seeming to bothered by the fact he asked.  
“Rantaro Amami, it’s nice to finally know your name.” He smiled, leaning on the counter.   
“Mm, really? Did you want to know that badly? You could have just asked.” She said in quite the teasing manner.  
“Hey, it’s always busy. I don’t want to get in trouble for holding up the line. Then again, it would have been worth it.”   
“Hmm?” She blinked a few times, surprised at his response, her cheeks slightly going pink.

Rantaro smiled, enjoying the look on her face. It would have been worth it, why didn’t he do it? Miika Fujiko, huh? What a pretty name. He could just imagine the dates they’d go on in the future, he really wanted to get to know this young woman. 

“Hey, let me give you something.” Rantaro backed up from the counter and towards the display. He picked out a muffin and placed it in a bag, then pulling a napkin out and a pen, quickly jotting down his number. He placed the napkin in the bag and handed it to Miika, a warm feeling in his chest as her fingers brushed against his hand. 

“Thank you… You’re very kind, Rantaro.” She told him, smiling as she walked towards her spot.

Rantaro watched her walk over just as a flood of people came through the door. What timing. He was at least happy to learn her name, and since she’s here almost every day, he’d be happy to get to know her. She seemed… very kind.


End file.
